Lynch Life
by AJ Grace
Summary: This is a bunch of one shots of when the Lynches were kids. Some aren't very long, but I'm working on making them longer. R5 is my favorite band!
1. Nightmare

**Hey guys! Brook here. I am so sorry that I haven't updated since like January. It's terrible. But here's another story! It doesn't have anything to do with Percy Jackson or Harry Potter, this story is about R5, my favorite band! So let's try this out, and hope it doesn't suck!**

**Ages in this chapter**

**Riker- 9**

**Rydel-8**

**Others not really in this chapter**

**Chapter One- Nightmare**

Only silence was heard early in the morning at the Lynch house. Not for long, however.

Eight year old Rydel Lynch woke up with her heart racing, just having woken up from another nightmare. With tears in her eyes, she ran out of her room, down the hallway, and into her older brother Riker's room.

Stepping into the room, she tiptoed quietly past Rocky's bed do that she didn't wake him. She stood on the side of Riker's bed, desperately trying to wake him up.

"Riker! Riker, wake up! Please!"

Riker Lynch was torn from his pleasant dream to see his little sister shaking him and crying.

"Delly? What's wrong?" He asked, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. She sobbed, muttering words he couldn't hear. "Did you have a nightmare again?"

She nodded.

His eyes softened. "Come hear Delly. You can sleep with me."

She smiled shyly at him before climbing up next to him. They both cuddled together until they fell asleep, comforted by each other's presence.

-Later-

Stormie Lynch walked into her daughter Rydel's room, only to find her bed empty. "Mark!" She shouted.

Her husband appeared in the doorway. "What's wrong?"

"Rydel's missing!'

"You check upstairs, I'll take the lower levels."

Stormie looked through the playroom, the office, the laundry room, her and Mark's bedroom, and Ross and Ryland's room before reaching the end of the hallway where Riker and Rocky's room was. Praying silently that her baby girl was in there, she turned the handle and opened the door.

Her heart swelled at the sight.

Rocky was slightly snoring with his with his mouth agape, and Riker and Rydel were cuddled together. The smiled on their faces were priceless.

"Mark!" She whispered down the hallway.

"Did you find her?" He asked as he ran up the stairs.

"Shh! They're sleeping," She pointed into the room.

He laughed quietly. "Those two are so cute. Never can stand being apart can they?"

She shook her head before making her way down the stairs to make breakfast.


	2. Left Out

**Here's chapter two! This one is mainly about Ryland because he's my favorite.**

**Ages**

**Riker-9**

**Rydel-8 **

**Rocky-6**

**Ross-5**

**Ryland-4**

**Chapter Two- Left Out**

Four year old Ryland ran upstairs with his red power ranger doll in his hand. "Ross! Ross!" He screamed as he ran into their room.

Ross looked up from the card game he was playing with Rocky. "What do you want Ryland?" he asked, annoyed.

"Power Rangers?" Ryland held out his toy.

Rocky snickered. "Power Rangers are for babies."

Ross was torn. He wanted to play Power Rangers, but Rocky said they were babies, and he didn't want to look like a baby in front of his big brother.

"Power Rangers are for babies, Ry. Besides, I'm playing Go Fish with Rocky, so go away."

Ryland's bottom lip quivered. He turned on his heel before running out of the room to find his two oldest siblings.

Riker and Rydel were on the living room watching a movie. Ryland walked in just as the Smurf's started singing their song.

"Hey Rydel, do you wanna come play-" Ryland was cut off.

"Shut up Ryland! They're singing their song! Go away!"

Tears spilled out of Ryland's eyes as he ran downstairs. Looking around, he saw the dress up closet. He stood on his tiptoes and reached for the handle, pulling the door open. He looked behind him before sliding into the closet, sitting on a pile of clothes.

He looked at his Power Ranger. "Looks like you're my only friend now," He whispered before crying himself to sleep.

Later that evening, when Stormie was checking on her kids, she noticed something was wrong.

"Riker, you haven't seen Ryland have you?"

Riker shook his head, not shifting his gaze from the television screen.

Stormie sighed before going upstairs to find Ross and Rocky. "Boys, have you seen Ry?"

Ross shook his head. "He went downstairs a while ago. Said something about wanting to play Power Rangers."

She walked out of the room, running into her husband on the stairs. "Have you seen the baby?" She asked him.

"Ryland? He went downstairs a while ago, why?"

"Nobody knew where he was, and for some reason Ross didn't want to play Power Rangers with him."

"Let's go find him then."

They set off down the stairs, passing the living room where Riker and Rydel were glued to the TV.

When they reached the basement, they were surprised by the silence. Ryland was the loudest child they had.

"Ry?" She called.

They looked around searching for something out of place when Mark's eyes landed on the dress up closet. The door was slightly open. He crept over to it, gesturing slowly for Stormie to follow. He opened the door, wincing when it squeaked.

There he was. Their youngest child, tear stains trailing down his face, chubby little hands clutching his toy to his chest.

Mark reached down and picked him up, the child not stirring from his sleep. He carried Ryland up the stairs to their room where he laid him down on the bed.

"Go get the boys and bring them to the living room," He whispered to his wife.

She nodded and left. He went downstairs into the living room, where he promptly turned the TV off.

"Daddy!" Rydel complained. "We were watching that!"

"You guys can watch it later. Mom and I want to talk to you guys," he said sternly.

Stormie walked in with a confused Ross and Rocky trailing behind her.

"Sit down," she told them. They jumped onto the couch next to their older siblings.

"What happened with Ry this morning?" Mark asked.

The four looked at each other.

"Well you see-"

"He was being annoying!"

"I didn't-"

A loud spout of excuses came from their mouths.

"Quiet!" Mark shouted. They silenced and shrank back into the couch.

"Ryland is your little brother. Sometimes he is going to be annoying, but at one point you were all just like that! What you did today was wrong, and I just found him asleep in the dress up closet downstairs, so when he wakes up I want all of you to go apologize. Now go to your rooms."

They all nodded guiltily before standing and walking upstairs.

Mark sighed, flopping onto the couch. Stormie sat next to him, rubbing his back.

"It's happening," He groaned. "They're forming bonds and Ry is being left out."

"This can be easily fixed honey. I'm sure Riker and Rydel would understand if we explained," Stormie soothed.

Suddenly a scream came from upstairs. They jumped up and ran up the stairs towards their room, where the screaming was coming from.

Then it stopped. Complete silence. Opening the door as quietly as possible, their hearts melted at the sight in front of them.

Ryland was crying, probably having woken up from a nightmare, and Riker was rocking him back and forth in his arms. Rydel was stroking his hair while Rocky and Ross were sitting on the bed next to them. They were all singing to him.

"You know, I take back what I said earlier," Mark whispered. Stormie just smiled and nodded her head.


	3. Sick

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 3! Still trying to make them longer, school's just sorta stressful right now. I'll try to update again tonight.**

**Ages**

**Riker-9**

**Rydel- 8**

**Rocky-6**

**Ross-5**

**Ryland-4**

Six year old Rocky Lynch woke up one morning not feeling so good. He laid in bed for a second, his stomach churning, before suddenly bending over the side of his bed and vomiting.

RIker woke up to the disgusting sound of his brother being sick. Squeezing his eyes shut so that he didn't have to see it, he screamed for his mom.

"Mom! Rocky's throwing up!"

Moments later, a concerned Stormie burst into the room, eyes landing on her ill son. "Oh Rocky," she sympathised.

Rocky whimpered. "Mommy, I don't wanna-" he started before puking again.

When he was done he burst into tears. Stormie stepped carefully around the puddles of sick, sitting on his bed, rubbing his back soothingly.

"I know sweetie, I know," she whispered. "Let's go get you some medicine to make you feel better."She turned to Riker, who was halfway out the door the door already, going to get his siblings and lead them away from Rocky.

Turning back to Rocky, she picked him up and handed him to Mark who had silently appeared at her side. He carried the six year old down the stairs behind Stormie who walked into the kitchen and began looking through the cupboards for medicine.

She found it and poured some onto a spoon. She walked over to Rocky, who's eyes widened. He shook his head fast and clamped his mouth shut.

"Sweetheart, if you want to get better you need to take your medicine," Stormie persuaded.

Rocky continued to shake his head. Stormie sighed, looking to her husband for help.

Mark turned his son towards him. "Bud, if you take the icky medicine, we can go watch your favorite movie!"

Rocky perked up. "Monster's Inc?"

"We can watch Monster's Inc."

Rocky turned back to Stormie and gulped before squeezing his eyes shut and opening his mouth. Stormie put the spoon in his mouth, and he swallowed. He began coughing and spluttering as it went down his throat, shuddering when it was over.

Stormie rubbed his back until he was done. "Do you want to go watch the movie now?" He nodded miserably. He walked sluggishly back to the living room, flopping onto the couch, groaning.

Hearing his moans and groans, Rydel's heart shattered. "Let's go watch the movie with him," she whispered to her brothers."We just won't sit right next to him. Let's go!" She ran quietly down the stairs. Her siblings looked at each other and shrugged before following her downstairs.

Later that evening, Stormie and Mark walked into the living room to see their kids passed out on the couch.

Except for Ross.

He wasn't very lucky.


	4. Legos

**This is my last update for tonight, but I'm going to do some more writing so let's hope I can update soon!**

**Ages**

**Riker- 10**

**Rydel- 9**

**Rocky- 8**

**Ross-6**

**Ryland- 5**

This time however, it was raining, so everybody was was playing with legos, Rocky and Ross were having "adventures," in the basement, Ryland was sleeping, and Rydel was painting her nails.

Downstairs, Rocky and Rydel had just finished saving the princess from the terrifying dragon, and now they were bored.

"What should we do now?" Rocky asked.

"Let's go play pirates!" Ross shouted.

They ran upstairs to get the plastic swords and fake eye patches.

"Arr!" Rocky screamed as he dodged a stab.

"I'll have you thrown in the dungeon!" Ross took a wild swing, smashing the sword into Riker's lego ship. They watched as it fell, shattering on the floor.

Riker burst into the room to see the ship that had taken him weeks to complete in pieces on the floor.

He looked from Rocky to Ross wildly, and saw the sword in Ross's hand.

"I'm gonna kill you!" He screamed, bolting towards him.

Ross screeched before taking off, trying to find Papa.

"Papa! Help!" He screamed as he ran into the kitchen, Riker hot on his heels.

Papa grabbed Riker and Ross ran straight to Mamoo, shaking in her arms.

"He broke it, he broke it!"Riker repeated, glaring at Ross with tears in his eyes.

"Bud,what did he break?" Papa asked cautiously.

"He broke the lego ship dad and I were working on," he replied, bursting into rubbed his back, Mamoo doing the same to Ross.

"I'm sure that Ross didn't mean it," Mamoo comforted. "Besides, I'm sure daddy would be happy to build another one with you."

Riker sniffled and nodded his head before shuffling out of the kitchen.

Mamoo and Papa turned to Ross who was still shaking and crying.

"Ross honey, it's okay. Riker's not mad anymore," Mamoo soothed.

Ross hiccupped. "S-scar-ry," he stuttered.

"Oh baby, did Riker scare you that bad? I'm sorry. Let's go see him, so both of you can apologize."

She took his hand and walked into the living room where Rydel and Rocky were helping Riker pick up the many pieces.

"Riker, hon, somebody wants to apologize," Mamoo whispered.

Riker clambered to his feet, making his way around his siblings on the floor ot stand before them.

Mamoo nudged Ross. "I-I'm sorry," he whispered. Ross looked down at his feet, waiting for Riker to say something.

Suddenly, his brothers arms were around him, squeezing the life out of him.

"It's okay," Riker whispered in his ear. "I can make it cooler now anyway."

He put him down and smiled at his little brother, getting a toothy grin back. He laughed, grabbing Ross's hand and pulling him over to help Rocky and Rydel who were beginning to reassemble it.

A few hours later when their parents had came to pick them up, they were found asleep on the floor, smiles on each of their faces.


	5. Fight

**Hey everybody! Here is the next chapter! I hope you like it. **

**Ages****Riker- 18****Rydel- 17****Rocky- 15****Ross- 14****Ryland- 13**

Earlier that day at lunch, Rocky had been minding his own business sitting with his sister and his friends when he heard the people next to him saying some not so appropriate things to his sister. Rydel was ignoring them and he would have too, until he heard one that set him off.

He stood up abruptly, glaring at the people at the table. The entire cafeteria was silent.

"Do you guys mind? That's my sister you're talking about, and just so you know, she's way out of your league."

"Well, to be honest dude, your sister's hot," their leader, Eric replied. "We were just joking around."  
>"Well it's not a very funny joke now is it?" Rocky seethed.<p>

Eric scowled, getting to his feet. "Look dude, she's just a girl, so-" That's when Rocky punched him, right in the jaw.

So that's how he ended up in the principal's office. It had turned into a full out brawl, lasting until three teachers had pulled them apart.

Eric had gone home with a split lip, broken nose, and several cuts and bruises. Rocky had a split lip, black eye, and his jaw wasn't in the right place.

Then, as if the day couldn't get any worse, Riker walked through the doors looking pissed.

His eyes landed on Rocky and he scowled, pointing to the hallway. Rocky scurried past him, silently watching as he talked to the secretary.

This is worse than I thought, I'd rather have mom and dad, he thought.

Riker burst out of the office and strided right past Rocky, not even glancing at him. He followed Riker out to the car.

The first half of the car ride home was silent and tense. It wasn't until they were stopped at a red light that Riker said something.

"What were you thinking?" His voice was deadly calm.

Rocky swallowed hard. "I didn't-"

"Oh that's right! You weren't thinking! You weren't thinking about your younger siblings, how scared they might have been, how disappointed mom and dad are, how much trouble you're gonna be in-"

"I don't care," Rocky whispered.

Riker's eyes bulged. "YOU DON'T CARE? ROCKY, THIS IS SERIOUS! YOU CAN'T GO AROUND GETTING INTO FIGHTS! YOU HAVE TO SET AN EXAMPLE FOR RYLAND AND ROSS!"

"I DON'T CARE! I WAS SETTING AN EXAMPLE! SOME GUYS WERE SAYING NASTY THINGS ABOUT DELLY! I HOPE THAT RYLAND AND ROSS UNDERSTAND THAT WHAT ERIC WAS DOING IS WRONG AND THAT IT'S OKAY TO STAND UP FOR YOUR SIBLINGS!" Rocky shouted back, his chest heaving.

Riker was silent. Rocky could see that he was still angry, but less than earlier.

He slammed on the brakes in front of their house. He looked at Rocky. "Promise me that all you were doing was standing up for Delly?"

Rocky sighed in relief. "I swear, that's all I was doing."  
>Riker nodded. "Have fun explaining that to everyone else," he grunted getting out of the car.<p>

****-Later-****

Riker had to go shoot for Glee, so Rocky was sitting alone on the couch, waiting for his parents to bring his siblings home. He heard the front door slam and winced. He looked down at the current song he was writing as the rest of his family walked into the room.

"Rocky!" Ross and Ryland appeared suddenly next to him. "Why weren't you at school? People were talking- did you really get into a fight?"

All Rocky could do was nod as he saw Rydel walk over to him. She sat on the other side of him. She hesitated, before throwing her arms around him, squeezing him in a tight hug.

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear. He could feel her tears on his shoulder.

Turns out, explaining it to his parents wasn't as hard as he thought it was going to be. They were upset at first, but then were thankful to find out that it was only because he was defending Rydel. And the best part was that he only got grounded for a week!

Explaining it to his younger siblings was a different story however. He didn't know how much they knew, and he wasn't quite sure if he liked the thought of Ross and Ryland knowing such things. He explained that to Riker who laughed.

"You're being protective bro," Riker had said. "I think you'd be surprised at how much they know."

So a disgruntled Rocky told a very watered down version of what had happened to Ross and Ryland. He was not so pleasantly surprised by how they took it so knowledgably, but that's just big brothers for you.

**Okay so I want to try something. You guys can send me prompts and I'll try to write a one shot for it!**

**See ya!**


End file.
